Shadow of Revenge
by megacoldfusion
Summary: This time the Shadow doesn't know everything, he investigates why the criminal element is so afraid and comes across a very angry rogue agent out for Revenge


**Shadow of Revenge**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The characters of James Bond and the Shadow are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only

 **AN:** This is set during my story of **Sins of Revenge: Chronicles** and it's a one-shot story.

Lamont Cranston will be his alter ego and the likeness of Alec Baldwin from the 1994 movie The Shadow

* * *

Chapter: One

 **Sins of his revenge**

* * *

 **New York City, New York, USA**

Darkened but cloudy skies are seen overhead within his major American the statue of Liberty standing tall on Liberty Island that symbolizes freedom to the free

New York exerts a significant impact upon global commerce, finance, media, art, fashion, research, technology, education, and entertainment. The home of the United Nations Headquarters New York is an important center for international affairs and is widely deemed the cultural capital of the world.

As many as 800 languages are spoken in New York, making it the most linguistically diverse city in the world. Indeed this city would put ancient babylon to shame in regards to how many people live here. With roughly over 8 million people living here. Would people think that New York City is quiet on this night?

No, because this city is dubbed by its nickname the city that never sleeps. Or the big apple, if someone is willing to take a bit out of the city in regards to crime.

It's roughly before midnight. To some it's a chance to get a long night sleep, but to others the night is still young as in anything can happen at any time. The crisp air blew through the city. It has an odor like an industrial smell worn like cheap perfume.

A suited man is running on the streets at night, he looked battered and bruised with his suit torn. He tripped over trash cans, while running towards central park. Once the man got to the park he felt like he was alone.

Sweat poured down his brow, he is catching his breath and thought he is safe, a fog started to roll in and then laughter echoed in the background, the man draws out his gun and pointed the weapon in all directions.

"Running away from something Mr. Alexander," echoed the voice "Arson is not your specially, but murder and kidnapping is."

"What? Gasped the man.

"You think I didn't know." Bellowed the voice. "I always know."

"It wasn't me I swear..." Yelled the man

"And a lair too," spoke the voice "I know what lurks in the hearts of evil men...like you because I know."

"The Shadow knows." Spoke the voice and then laughed in the background.

"You think I fear you," screamed the man "I ran away from someone scarier than you."

The man fired his gun in all directions as shells of bullets dropped to the ground, the laugher continued until the man known as Alexander ran out of bullets and threw his gun at nothing only for him to be hit by blur of some sorts.

He tried to punch the blur only to miss over and over. This blur landed several hits to the body and face, until he is grabbed by the collar and pinned against a lamp post.

The figure shows up in front of him, his gloved hands grip his collar. The figure is dressed in black with a cape and hat, his lower face is covered by a red scarf. His eyes are locked right at the man's eyes.

"Scarier than I," replied the Shadow "I will show you fear," he growled.

"I-I-If, I talk," stuttered the man "I am a d-d-dead man."

"Death will be at least of your worries," spoke the Shadow.

"N-N-Number...one went too far." He stuttered some more "He-h-h is on a rampage...b-be-beware of..."

 **BANG!**

A single shot echoed in the background from out of no where, The Shadow ducked for cover quickly, but he witnessed the criminal known as Alexander was shot right in the head. Blood splattered all over the ground.

The Shadow got up and pulled out his guns from his holsters, like an old Western cowboy. Looking around he found and saw nothing. Then he looked down at the criminal his life is fading away.

"Beware of what," asked the Shadow

"SPECTRE." Spoke the man with his last dying breath.

The Shadow withdrew his guns back into his holsters and off in the distance police sirens are heard and getting closer. He has more questions than answers, he left the scene. Unknown to him a pair of eyes can see him through a scope of a sniper rifle. A man stands there on a rooftop, some distance away.

* * *

"Oh! I could kill you," muttered the man "However you were not the target."

The trencoated man disassembles his sniper rifle into pieces and takes out shiney bullets that look like they're made of gold and put the pieces into a silver brief case. Then he closed the brief case and exited the rooftop of the building.

Thirty minutes later the man walked out of the elevator of the building and is in the lobby area. He headed to the box pay phones and walked inside one of them, he shuts the door and dialed a number, he waited for an answer from his employer.

Then it picked up and female voice speaks to him on the other line.

"Mr. Alexander is dead," spoke the assassin

 _"Good work, Mr. Scaramanga,"_ spoke the female " _Your money will be transferred to your Swiss bank account."_

"As I expected to be," Scaramanga nodded "Now I have a previous engagement elsewhere."

" _Wait...we do have." Spoke the woman, but she is cut off by him_

"No," replied Scaramanga "I have another job to get to and what I heard about your little organization trying to kill one man is pathetic. I don't work for the KGB anymore, Brunt so do remember that...goodbye."

Fransisco Scaramanga hung up the phone and exited the telephone both. He calmly strolled out of the lobby and is now on the streets of New York City.

Then he hailed for a cab and the yellow taxi cab opened the door, sitting inside and closed the door.

"Where to pal," asked the cab driver

"Airport." Replied Fransisco

The cab leaves the area.

* * *

 **Spectre base: Somewhere overseas**

Irma Brunt was annoyed at Fransisco's remark about being called _Pathetic_ to kill just one man. However she let that slide and had already transferred the funds to Fransisco's Swiss Bank account.

Many attempts to kill James Bond had failed in the past, and now he is more formable than ever. Why? Because his wife is dead and number one had killed her. She drove the car. Number one thought by the death of Bond's wife it would break him.

He was wrong!

It made him enraged and insane by foiling plots, killing SPECTRE agents, destroying bases. Certain people tried to stop Bond only to fail and Intelligence agencies are too afraid to do anything about it.

Perhaps it would of been best to not kill Bond's wife at all. Irma could of suggested that before they killed her, but she kept her mouth shut as she feared number one. Right now day by day number one's metal state is not in his right mind.

Irma walked past the numerous of armed guards. She headed to Blofeld's room, he spends most his time there or rarely in the board room. Once she arrived at the door, she knocked first and then entered his room.

Blofeld is there sitting in his seat, along with petting his cat that is now has pink fur. She suspected that he didn't like the cat hair color one bit.

"Mr. Alexander is dead," she speaks to Blofeld.

"Good, good." Nodded Blofeld "You think pink is the perfect color for my pet, the last pet of mine didn't like the green."

"I don't know." Replied Brunt

"Ah, nevermind." He speaks to her "And what of Mr. Bond? Is he dead yet."

"No," said Brunt sharply "But there was a sighting of the Shadow."

"Pawns are part of the game," chuckled Blofeld "Oh...games such lovely games and he the Shadow will be the pawn."

He feeds his cat a dead fish, the cat sniffed it and chomps down on the dead fish. However it wasn't long before the cat puked it all over Blofeld's shoes. He picked the cat up by its neck and threw it at the wall.

The cat slammed hard upon the wall, it twitched a bit and slowly got up. Blofeld draws out his gun and fired at the cat, killing it on the spot.

"Filthy creature, I want another cat." He snarled "Margo Lane should be the bait, have our agents capture her and while your at it clean up this mess."

"Right," nodded Brunt

She left to carry out the order.

* * *

 **The Shadow's headquarters**

Lanmont Cranston alias the Shadow sat upon his chair in his Shadow base. He pondered on the name of SPECTRE, which he has never heard about, an unknown assassin killed the criminal Alexander and the criminal himself!

He seemed to be afraid of someone else, his agents reported that the warehouse the criminal had fled from was burned to the ground and bodies were found. Witnesses reported hearing a name being yelled out, but what they did not know who's name it was.

Could it be a pattern.

Anything is possible.

Then an image shows on screen one of his top agents.

"Report." He commanded

"Our agents found out the name SPECTRE means Special Executive, Counter-Terrorism, Revenge, Extortion."

"Interesting," mused Lanmont "Anything else!"

"There appears to be a connection to a rogue agent from the British secret service." Spoke the man.

"Name?" Asked Lanmont

"Unknown, he is a British double-O." Spoke the man "According to our agent Miss Goodnight, this is a picture we have of him."

The screen shows the face of a man he has not seen before. It does show how dangerous he looks. The screen switched back to the top agent.

"Has the rogue agent been spotted." Wondered Cranston

"Negative sir," spoke the man "Word is the criminal underworld is afraid to show itself in public or commit any crimes."

"So, they must be afraid of this rogue agent and is working with SPECTRE to eliminate the competition." Wondered Lanmont out loud "We can't have that, now can we."

The top agent is handed a note and reads it, then looks at the boss.

"Sir," spoke the man "There is a situation the rogue agent has been spotted."

"Where," Asked Lanmont?

"Cypress Hill, cemetery Brooklyn." Answered the man

"Too far away to do anything," replied Lanmont "Report anything else our agents find."

"Yes, sir." Nodded the top agent.

The image upon the screen vanished and the Shadow is left to wonder why this rogue agent would be there.

* * *

 **Cypress Hills cemetery, Brooklyn New York**

"Where is Ernst...Stavro...Blofeld." screamed the voice that has a flawless British accent that echoed in the graveyard.

Bodies of suited men armed with automatic weapons lay dead upon the grounds of the graveyard, blood splattered all over the place and fires raged upon certain spots of the graveyard.

Cars were wrecked by timed explosives, which debris are scattered all over the place. A suited man tried to run, but a stray shot rang out and he is shot in the kneecap. He gasped in pain as he held onto his knee.

"Don't you have any decientcy," the injured man yelled back "It's a goddamn funeral you asshole."

The injured man looked up at the man with a gun, smoke steamed up from the barrel of the weapon. His eyes are ice cold and his facial expression looks like he is very pissed off with little sleep to go with.

"Where is Blofeld" growled Bond?

"I-I-swear to God." Yelled the injured man "I don't know, you bastard."

Wordlessly James Bond kicked him in the face that broke the nose of the injured man.

"Liar," yelled Bond

"Number one is crazy," spoke the injured man "If we make a..."

 **Bang**

Bond fired his gun, shooting the mobster right in the heart and killing him where he lies upon a gravestone.

"Useless," he snarled

James puts his gun away back into it's holster that is hidden within his suit. He slowly walked away into the opposite direction in the graveyard. He is fumming in anger in not finding what he is looking for.

Another useless dead end, he stepped over the bodies of the bodyguards of the dead mobster family that they were guarding. His suit is torn and he sweating a bit from his brow, he won't give up or rest until Blofeld is found.

Then and only then James will kill him with his two bare hands as he can picture that in his mind. Tracy will be avenged, no matter the cost or whatever it takes.

He must endure.

He must continue.

His happiness died, when Tracy died.

"Never again," he wispered under his breath.

Then he walked onward seeking what he wants. Revenge. Back at the carnage of where a gun fight had occurred. One of the Shadow's agents found a grisly scene of what has transpired.

The rogue agent was spotted nearby. Could this one man had done this? She decided to report back and give the details to the Shadow.

* * *

 **The Colbalt club, two days later**

Cranston Lanmont alias the Shadow spent two nights looking for this rogue agent. It was reported by one of his agents that he had attacked funeral of a dead mobster and killed them all.

The Shadow never considered doing that, why you ask? Even he is respectful to dead criminals. After that there were no other sightings the rogue agent.

Lanmont decided to take a break and enjoy the night on the town. He had just arrived and waited for his girlfriend Margo Lane to show up, he owed her another date and she is an agent of his. He stands at the entrance of the club.

A cab pulls up and stepping out of the taxi cab, looking beautiful as ever. Margo Lane and she wore a sily red dress, with blue heeled shoes. He couldn't help, but stare at her as if time had stood still.

True happiness it is.

Suddenly a unmarked van pulled up and masked men stormed out of the van. They grabbed Margo Lane, putting a hood over her head and tossing her into the van.

"Hey stop." Yelled Lanmont.

He ran towards them, but two of the masked men draw out automatic guns and fired at Cranston. He ducked for cover, but several bystanders where hit by weapons fire. Then the men got in the vehicle and drove away.

Lanmont got up from cover and used a whistle call. A cab came and Moe is behind the wheel. He got in and Moe drove away from the club, Cranston quickly put on the Shadow costume.

"You okay boss," asked Moe

"Yes, follow them." Answered the Shadow

Moe controls the cab to give chase to the unmarked van. It is like an obstacle course with the traffic and the Cab hit the van from behind a few times to get it off the road.

Then the masked man in the van who is in the passenger window open fired upon the taxi cab. Moe did his best to avoid the gun fire and the Shadow pulled out his gun to fire back a few shots.

A lucky shot hits the masked man who is firing the weapon at them and the passenger is injured, but the driver shows no remorse for the injured man and kicked him out of the van. He is slammed hard upon the pavement and rolls like a rag doll.

Moe avoided the incoming body and he gives chase to a side street. The van speeds up, but Moe floors it and speeds up. To catch the van, then the unmarked van passes by a backing out truck in a knick of time.

Moe tried to do same, but stopped as he slammed his foot on the breaks to avoid a collision between both vehicles.

The van got away

"Sorry boss," said Moe

"Not your fault," replied the Shadow "Head back to base, we'll find her," he growled.

The cab drives away.

* * *

 **Beach Pheoumatic Transit tunnel, NYC**

 **Hours later**

A single oil lamp is on inside the old train tunnel. A table and chair are in the area of the oil lamp, with a sleeping bag and an assortment of objects, like food and weapons.

Sitting in a chair, James Bond is eating a can of cooked beans and staring at the light of the oil lamp. He is laying low, until he strikes again at SPECTRE and he continues to stare at the light. Thinking of nothing, but revenge.

It's quiet, too quiet. He prefers it that way. Only thing that was heard is a dripping off water in which it echoed in the background and suddenly a footstep is heard behind him. He draws out his gun, aiming at who is coming towards him.

"What now" snarled Bond?

"Relax James," spoke Felix "It's me."

"Well, what" Spoke Bond?

"A body of a SPECTRE agent was found dead on the street," replied Felix "Was involved in a kidnapping of Margo Lane."

"Rumor is, she is an agent of the Shadow." Bond speaks to him

"Damn really," said Felix "Well I got a tip, she was being held in an old building in the Bronx."

"Trap no less," growled Bond

"You going." Asked Felix.

"Yes, now get out." Replied Bond

Felix wordlessly backway and left, he almost stepped on a rat as he was leaving.

* * *

 **Cranston Manor**

Lamont is pacing back and forth in worrying about his love Margo Lane. He had his agents look for clues to where she maybe, by any means. He knows he will find her and seek justice to the ones who had taken her.

A note had come by mail and he reads it. A tip to where she is and he felt this was a trap. He best be prepared and headed out of the Manor to the cab where Moe is sitting in the driver's seat.

Lamont gave the location to Moe in where she maybe at and on route he donned the Shadow costume. He is bringing Justice to the ones that had taken her.

* * *

 **Old Bronx building, The Bronx NYC**

The building itself looks like an abandoned library a fitting place to learn and not want to be found. Armed guards patrolled the grounds and at the moment one of them unzipped his pants to take a leak in the bushes.

Only for a piece of cloth to cover his mouth to muffle the scream as a sharp blade stabs the guard in the back. James quickly hides the body and walks quietly further in on the grounds. He leans against the wall of the library.

A guard passed by him and didn't notice he is there. James comes from behind and used a fiber wire around the neck of the guard and the guard tried to gasp, but suffocated to death and he layed the body against the wall.

Another guard wondered what that noise was and went over to investigate, before he could yell out intruder. James threw a knife at the guard and it lodges right between the eyes. He dies on the spot.

After that James slowly opened the window and quietly sneaked on inside. Was he the only one here to rescue Margo Lane? No, however they are unaware of each other being here.

Moe parked the car nearby and the Shadow got out. He can see two guards at the front entrance and one standing on the balcony of the library. He dashed to one spot to another, until he is close by.

He could scare them, but no. They could kill Margo and has to be quick about this and became a blur that knocked the two guards who were guarding the front entrance.

The other guard on the balcony, looked down to see the fellow guards laying on the ground. He tried to yell, but a rope wrapped around his neck and the Shadow pulled him down. The guard chashed hard upon the concrete ground, he will live.

After that The Shadow sneaked on inside by slowly opening the front door to let himself in.

On the second floor of the library, Margo Lane is tied to a chair and gagged from the mouth. She watched as two guards drop to the floor by being shot by silent shots. Is the Shadow here, is her boyfriend Cranston come to save her.

It isn't him.

It's someone else.

The mysterious man unties and takes the gag off of her mouth. James placed his fingers on his mouth to indicate to be quiet and Margo touched him upon his arm.

What she saw, by way of her powers is flashes of images, along with emotions of anger and sadness. She shook it off and is helped to head downstairs to get out.

The Shadow had taken down the last guard on the first floor, they're not dead, but have injuries and broken bones. He will have the police pick them up and then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Someone shows up.

Not a guard.

The rogue agent, the nameless man and it's time to install fear in the heart of this evil man. James Bond had come down stairs and was expecting a welcome committee, nothing at all. Then laugher is heard in the background.

"Terrorism and kidnapping," spoke the Shadow "You think I wouldn't know, your gulty of many crimes nameless man. I will soon know your name."

"I know the hearts of evil men like you," he continued to speak "The Shadow..."

"Cut that spooky bullshit," growled Bond.

Then James tossed several flash bang grenades at the area he heard the voice and exploded. A loud bang is heard and struggling to see, Bond saw a person standing at the window and the Shadow is also struggling to see.

James ran quickly at the Shadow, he braced himself and both of them crash out of a window. Both of them now are in the yard of the library and stare at each other for a moment.

"Betrayal of ones country does not bold well for you," speaks the Shadow.

Then Bond landed a roundhouse kick to the face of the Shadow and he stumbled back, then confused the man's senses by moving about. He hit Bond a few times and James managed to grab the Shadow's arm and judo tossed him over.

Quickly the Shadow landed on his feet, but is met with a right cross to the jaw and a left hook to the body. The Shadow moved back a bit, studying the man's movements.

"You think this is about betraying ones country," yelled Bond.

"Evil men like you do it for money." Replied the Shadow

"Spare me that garbage," growled Bond

They draw out their guns at the same time, three shots are fired and all three knock the guns out of their hands. Then a full scale brawl happened between the two, it went on for a bit and both are breathing heavily.

"Justice will always win in the end," replied Shadow

"You hide behind a mask Cranston or Kent Allard or whatever you call yourself." Snarled Bond "Ask me this question. What would you do if Margo Lane was killed?"

"Trying to figure how I know you," his eyes glared at him like daggers "It was only a matter of time before I come across you."

The Shadow paused to consider his words in thought only to be hit by the man.

"Would you seek revenge."

"Would you want justice"

The Shadow blocked a few hits, but Bond kept on hitting him again and again.

"What would you do, if your only happiness was killed in a blink of an eye."

"I." Said the Shadow "I don't know."

"Answer me," bellowed Bond "What would you do? Tell me! What would you do if I killed Margo Lane, which I would stoop so low in doing so."

The Shadow could tell this man has passion in his voice in a form of rage and is living in hell because of that loss.

"WHERE IS THE JUSTICE FOR ME." enraged Bond

They we're about to brawl again, but Margo Lane stood between them.

"Stop both of you." She shouted.

"Margo stay out of this." Said the Shadow.

"No, if you love me stand down," she speaks to her lover and turned to Bond "If you care anything for her, stand down."

The Shadow stands down and James Bond paced back and forth in annoying anger, his fists are shaking and breathing harder.

"I saved your lovers life be great full for that Cranston," growled Bond "Heart of the evil man my ass."

"What did you mean by her," Shadow turned to Margo

"Trust me," Margo spoke sadly

"I do," replied Shadow "Show me."

Margo placed her hand on her lover's shoulder, he sees images and flashes including the man sobbing over a woman, gun shots are on her body and the image of just married. Cranston shook it off and it made sense now.

If anything happened to Margo he would of done the same thing. Is he capable of such an act and the mysterious man seeks justice. Is resolve is clear the Shadow will not interfer in this man's brand of justice.

"Go, leave." Said the Shadow sadly "Good luck in finding justice."

"Justice will be done," snarled Bond "Once I kill him with my bare hands."

"Will you ever find happiness again." Margo spoke to Bond.

Margo Lane and the Shadow watch as the mysterious man walked away in snarling and mumbling to him. They felt sorry for him, he is truely alone in seeking justice and Cranston hoped it would never happened to him.

* * *

 **The End**

 **AN:** I know I could of done this during the Sins of Revenge: Chronicles story of mine, but I decided to do this one-shot story instead. Hoped you all liked it.

Also check out the Dynamite Comics series. The Shadow: The Death of Margo Lane and read into what he does.


End file.
